


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I ALMOST DIED WRITING THIS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is having a nightmare, but it's not about what Sherlock expects.<br/>I'm afraid this one is extremely sad. Sorry if I hurt your feels.<br/>Super Duper Super Super Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

“No.”  
Sherlock looked to his right, instantly alert. John lay next to him, sleep talking, apparently.  
He’s having those war dreams again, Sherlock thought to himself. Knowing they would go away soon, he returns to his book.  
“No, please. Don’t.”  
Sherlock looks over again, annoyed. He reaches out a hand to wake the man next to him, but freezes when he hears the next word that comes out of John’s mouth.  
“Sherlock.”  
The black haired man opens his mouth to wake the sleeping man, then closes it again, his curiosity getting the best of him. After waiting for a moment, Sherlock goes back to his book.  
“Please don’t. Please. No.”  
Sherlock’s gaze slowly falls on John. The sleeping man has a pained expression on his face, as if he were being tortured. John’s face turns into the pillow as he speaks again, pleading.  
“Let him go. Please. Please.”  
Sherlock’s brow furrows in confusion. Before he can do anything, three words escape the sleeping man’s mouth, three words that make the breath catch in Sherlock’s throat, that make every thought in Sherlock’s brain, for once, stop.  
“I love him.”  
These words were spoken into the darkness, followed by an ear-splitting silence, a silence so silent, Sherlock could hear his own heartbeat.  
“Please. Let him go. I love him. Please stop. Please.”  
John begins to weep in his sleep, a heartbreaking weep that could make the proudest person shed a tear. He repeats these three words between sobs. I love him. I love him. I love him. Two voices, speaking the same three words, two men, sobbing into the darkness.


End file.
